


Gestrandet

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, after death scenario, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Er saß an einem Ufer, das Ufer eines endlosen Meeres, an das Wellen in einem immer gleichen Rhythmus schlugen, und starrte seit Ewigkeiten in einen immer gleichen Sonnenuntergang. Friedrich konnte fühlen, dass die Zeit verging, doch sie strömte einfach über ihn hinweg, und er konnte unendlich lang diesen ewigen, blutroten Sonnenuntergang betrachten.Friedrich sitzt an einem Strand und wartet auf eine ganz bestimmte Person.





	Gestrandet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



Manche Leute behaupteten, das Sterben wäre schwer. Aber Friedrich war überzeugt, dass die meisten der Leute, die das sagten, nur Angst davor hatten. Die Angst machte es schwer, loszulassen.

Auch er selbst hatte nicht loslassen können. Auch ihm selbst war es schwergefallen. Aber nicht aus Angst. Nein, Angst hatte er wirklich nicht gehabt. Und dennoch hatte es wehgetan. Er hatte sie alle nicht einfach so zurücklassen wollen, viel zu früh hatte er gehen müssen.

Um Johann hatte es ihm am meisten leidgetan. Aber selbst der hatte es geschafft, weiterzuleben. Lange weiterzuleben. Friedrich spürte, dass Johann noch am Leben war. Und er hatte sich selbst geschworen, auf ihn zu warten.

Er saß an einem Ufer, das Ufer eines endlosen Meeres, an das Wellen in einem immer gleichen Rhythmus schlugen, und starrte seit Ewigkeiten in einen immer gleichen Sonnenuntergang. Friedrich konnte fühlen, dass die Zeit verging, doch sie strömte einfach über ihn hinweg, und er konnte unendlich lang diesen ewigen, blutroten Sonnenuntergang betrachten.

Der Sand war weich unter seinen bloßen Füßen, er fühlte sich gut an, fast wie Mehl, nur ein wenig rauer. Ans Meer hatte er schon immer mal gewollt. Er war nie dort gewesen, in seinem ganzen Leben. Aber das war ja auch nicht übermäßig lang gewesen, nur 45 war er geworden, und die ersten zwanzig Jahre seines Lebens hatte er in Gefangenschaft verbracht. Nicht wirklich in Gefangenschaft, nur in der Karlsschule. Aber es war gefangen genug gewesen, um nie über die Grenzen Württembergs hinauszukommen, bis er schließlich geflohen war.

Und diese Flucht… im Nachhinein betrachtete er sie als die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens. Abgesehen vielleicht von der Entscheidung, zu schreiben. Beides hatte ihn zu Johann geführt. Und Johann war das Beste in seinem kurzen, harten Leben gewesen. Oft genug hatte er sich gefragt, womit er ihn eigentlich verdient hatte. Und genauso oft hatte er sich dann ermahnt, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, da er gefürchtet hatte, so das fragile und heimliche Glück, das er mit Johann hatte, zu riskieren. Er war ja sonst nicht abergläubisch… aber bei Johann hatte er kein Risiko eingehen wollen.

Für Johann hatte er sich zum Weiterleben gezwungen. Unter Schmerzen, so groß, dass er sie manchmal kaum ausgehalten hatte, hatte er mehr als zehn Jahre länger gelebt, als er anfangs für möglich gehalten hatte. Einen Fieberschub nach dem anderen hatte er überstanden, er hatte tagelang nichts bei sich behalten, hatte Blut gehustet, alles hatte ihm weh getan, und oft genug hatte er sich gewünscht, sterben zu können.

Aber dann waren da immer die Gedanken an Johann da gewesen, und daran, dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen konnte. Noch nicht. Da war noch so viel gewesen, das sie hatten schreiben müssen, so viel, das sie noch hatten diskutieren müssen. Natürlich hatte er an Johann gedacht, jede wache Minute, aber die waren immer seltener geworden. Irgendwann hatte er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, der Schmerz war so groß gewesen, dass er am Ende beinahe froh gewesen war, dass er hatte gehen können. Mit blutendem Herzen zwar, aber die Lunge hatte stärker geblutet. Mit schmerzender Seele, doch seine Atemzüge hatten stärker geschmerzt. Also hatte er irgendwann losgelassen.

Und jetzt war er hier. Er betrachtete den blutroten Sonnenuntergang über dem schäumenden Meer, und sein Herz blutete noch immer. Die Zeit verging und wusch über ihn hinweg, und manchmal war Friedrich beinahe versucht, sich von ihr davontragen zu lassen. Es war so viel Zeit, die da über ihn strömte…

Doch der Gedanke an Johann war noch immer da, und mit ihm die Hoffnung, dass er ihn eines Tages tatsächlich wiedersehen könnte. Eines Tages… noch war Johann nicht hier, aber es war schon so lange her, dass Friedrich gegangen war… er würde doch kommen müssen…

Unbewusst schrieben Friedrichs Finger Zeichen, Wörter, Sätze in den Sand, verwischten sie wieder, er achtete nicht darauf. Er starrte nur in die ewig sinkende Sonne und wünschte sich, dass diese Sehnsucht aufhören würde. Diese Sehnsucht nach dem einen Menschen, den er liebte, der ein Teil seiner Seele war. Nach Johann.

Jede Welle, die ans Ufer schlug, die ihren salzigen Dunst über den weißen Strand legte, erinnerte Friedrich an die Tränen, die er geweint hatte, all die tausend und abertausend Tränen, bis seine Augen trocken geblieben waren, aber innerlich hatte er noch immer nicht aufhören könne zu weinen. Er hatte um all die unvollendeten Werke geweint, die er nicht mehr hatte schreiben können, und um all die Dinge, die er nicht mehr hatte tun können, wie einmal das Meer sehen. Aber am meisten hatte er doch um Johann geweint. Er hatte geweint und geweint, und als er irgendwann keine Tränen mehr gehabt hatte, hatte er beschlossen, auf ihn zu warten.

Da saß er jetzt, wartete auf Johann und hoffte noch immer, dass er eines Tages kommen würde. Solange Johann noch lebte, hatte Friedrich Hoffnung. Erst, wenn er wüsste, dass Johann tot war, und er irgendwann, nach einer gar zu langen Zeit, die Gewissheit haben würde, dass er ihn nicht finden würde, würde er aufgeben und sich von diesen Wellen und diesem blutroten Sonnenuntergang davontragen lassen. Aber noch nicht. Noch war die Zeit nicht gekommen.

 

Dann fühlte er mit einem Mal eine Veränderung, wie einen Wetterumschwung, er konnte sich nicht gleich erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte, und er spürte es mehr als das er es bestimmt wusste. Es war mehr eine Ahnung. Die Ahnung, dass etwas passiert war. Etwas, das entscheidend für ihn war.

Noch während Friedrich so seinen Gedanken nachhing, war da auf einmal eine Präsenz hinter ihm. Die Präsenz einer anderen Person. So etwas fühlte er. Wenn jemand hinter ihm stand und zu ihm hinuntersah. Einige Male hatte er so etwas schon wahrgenommen, aber nie hatte er es für nötig gehalten, sich umzudrehen. Diese Leute mochten ihn gefunden haben, aber er hatte nicht auf sie gewartet. Er hatte gewusst, dass Johann noch am Leben war, und er allein war ihm wichtig genug gewesen, um sich umzudrehen. Die Zeit war weiter über ihn hinweggeflossen. Die Sonne hatte sich weiter geweigert, unterzugehen. Friedrichs Hände hatten weiter in den Sand geschrieben und wieder ausgestrichen. Die Wellen hatten alles mit ihrem eintönigen Rauschen erfüllt, ohne dass es die Leere in Friedrichs Herzen hatte füllen können, die die Hälfte seines Daseins, die er mit Johann verloren hatte, dort hinterlassen hatte.

Aber jetzt war es anders. Dieses Mal war da jemand, der ihn gesucht hatte, und da war etwas, das an seinem Herzen zog, das es belebte und auf einmal wieder schneller schlagen ließ. Friedrich drehte sich um, so langsam wie möglich, er wusste nicht genau, wer es war, der sich an seinen einsamen Strand verirrt hatte, er wagte fast, zu hoffen – eigentlich wusste er es doch ganz genau.

Auf einer Düne hinter ihm stand eine Gestalt, die er unter tausenden von Menschen erkennen würde. Unfehlbar. Dieser Mann hatte sich in seine Erinnerungen eingegraben, so tief und unauslöschlich, dass er Friedrich im Schlafen und manchmal sogar noch im Wachen vor Augen gestanden hatte.

Mit einem Mal war die Zeit wieder da, sie traf ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser, Friedrich war wieder da, er konnte sich lösen von diesem ewigen Blick auf den Horizont mit der ewig untergehenden Sonne, und er sprang auf die Füße und begann, auf die grasbewachsene Düne zuzulaufen.

Es war Johann, der dort oben stand. Sein dunkles Haar wurde vom Wind ein wenig zerzaust, seine braunen Augen blitzten fröhlich und er lächelte Friedrich warm an. Johann sah jung aus, sogar jünger als damals, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

„Da bist du ja.“ Friedrich strahlte ihn an.

„Fritz…“ Zögernd streckte Johann die Hand nach ihm aus, und schließlich legte er sie ihm auf die Wange. „Du bist es wirklich… hast du auf mich gewartet?“

„Ja…“, flüsterte Friedrich, lehnte seine Stirn an Johanns und schloss die Augen. Der Geruch und die Wärme seines Körpers waren so vertraut… „Ja, das habe ich.“

„Oh, Fritz…“ Johann legte seine Arme um ihn. „Ich dachte, ich könnte nicht weiterleben, als ich dich verloren habe…“

„Aber du hast mich ja gefunden.“ Friedrich öffnete die Augen wieder und lächelte Johann an. „Das ist die Hauptsache.“

„Ja… das ist die Hauptsache.“

„Auch, wenn es lange gedauert hat.“

„Ich weiß.“ Johann wirkte für einen Moment beinahe schuldbewusst.

„Erzähl mir, Wolfi, was ist passiert in all den Jahren?“

Sie standen lange auf der Düne, redeten und redeten, und mit jedem Wort, das aus Johanns Mund floss, das Friedrich gierig wie ein Verdurstender in sich aufsog, wurden sie vertrauter, zerschmolzen die Jahre der Trennung zwischen ihnen, als wären sie nie da gewesen. Schließlich schoben sich ihre Hände ineinander, ganz von alleine, und langsam liefen sie auf dem Dünenkamm immer am Meer entlang.

Jetzt floss die Zeit weiter, und sie beide flossen mit, doch jetzt konnten sie sich einfach treiben lassen, wohin auch immer das sie bringen würde. Schließlich waren sie jetzt wieder zusammen. Und neben ihnen versank die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont, und der ewige Abend wandelte sich endlich in eine warme, weite Nacht, deren Sterne langsam am Himmel aufblinkten. Und Friedrich, der für einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken legte, lächelte zu ihnen hinauf und er wusste so sicher wie nie zuvor, dass er Johann gefunden hatte. Und mit ihm noch so viel mehr.


End file.
